elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Thyssenkrupp Synergy (North America)
The North American thyssenkrupp synergy machine room less elevator system was introduced in 2008 as a replacement model of the now-discontinued ThyssenKrupp ISIS. Overview The North American version of synergy MRL is designed for low to mid-rise commercial, residential and mixed-use buildings and can serves up to 20 floors. It comes in two different configurations; self-supported and building-supported. The self-supported configuration is where the elevator shaft is built with wood or other similar materials. This allows the load imposed by the elevator to be transferred from the machine at the top of the hoistway down to the shaft pit through the guide rails. The building-supported configuration is where the shaft is built into the building's structure itself. This allows the elevator to travel faster and have larger capacities. History The synergy MRL elevator was originally introduced in 2005 for the European and Asia Pacific markets only. It officially made its presence to the U.S. market in 2008 as a replacement model of ThyssenKrupp ISIS MRL, which was discontinued after an accident in a Seattle children's hospital. During the earlier years after it was introduced, ThyssenKrupp made the Synergy H Series, Synergy M Series, and Synergy L Series. The H series was for high-rise applications, the M series was for mid-rise applications, and the L series was for low-rise applications. Originally, only the Synergy H Series existed. In 2008, the Synergy L Series was introduced. In 2008-2009, the Synergy M Series was introduced. In 2010, ThyssenKrupp discontinued the Synergy H, M, and L Series, in favor of the Synergy 85S, Synergy 100R, Synergy 100S, Synergy 300R, Synergy 300S, and the Synergy 300E. In 2012, ThyssenKrupp discontinued the Synergy 100R/S, and made the Synergy 300R/S into two models; the Synergy 300R/S Self-Supported, and Synergy 300R/S Building-Supported. Most likely, the Self-Supported models evolved from the 100 series. In 2012-2013, ThyssenKrupp discontinued all of the previous models in favor of the Synergy Self-Supported, Synergy Building-Supported Standard Series, and the Synergy Building Supported-Performance Series. The model name also has the capacity at the end. Example: "Synergy Building Supported Standard Series 3000". For first generation synergy models, only the first two numbers of the capacity are used. There is also the 5000H model, besides the 5000 model. All synergy elevators with the 5000 model have the 5000H model. It is unknown what the H stands for. Specs *Gearless machine, top drive. *Machine room less. *Signa4/Traditional/Vandal Resistant fixtures. *Can serves up to 20 floors. *Travel distances: **85'-0" for self-supported. **300'-0" (290'-0" for California) for building-supported. *Capacities: **2100-3500 lbs for self-supported. **2100-4000 lbs for building-supported (passenger performance) **2500-4000 lbs for building-supported (passenger standard) **4500-5000 lbs for building-supported (service elevators) *Speeds: **150 fpm for self-supported. **200 / 350 fpm for building-supported (passenger standard) **200 / 350 / 500 fpm for building-supported (passenger performance and service elevators) *Can have rear door. *Single opening or center opening doors. Notable installations Main article: List of notable ThyssenKrupp synergy elevator installations See also *thyssenkrupp synergy - for versions outside North America. External links *synergy - thyssenkrupp Elevator Americas Category:Elevator models Category:Machine Room Less Elevator Category:Machine room less elevator models Category:Thyssenkrupp elevator models